deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive Wiki:DOATEC News Room
Welcome to the DOATEC News Room! Here we have the latest news that surrounds both the Dead or Alive series and Dead or Alive wiki! Got news? Please leave them below and go to the main page and post the headline in the News box. Remember, only news surrounding the Dead or Alive series and the wiki only! Some news will be deleted if they don't surround between the two.Oh and please, please, PLEASE sign your name after writing your news so we know that you wrote the story ok? Thank you! After reporting news, please place a mention of it along with a direct link to that section on the main page in the News Section so that it will appear on the Main Page. To save space, please limit news entries on the News Box to only five. Old news are in the Archives: *Archive I - 2009 April 2010 Dead or Alive Paradise is released in Japan and Europe 2nd of April by Netherith Dead or Alive Paradise is released in Japan and Europe for the PSP. March 2010 TECMO KOEI Europe first video podcast 30th of March by Netherith TECMO KOEI Europe uploads their first video podcast. Link to their Youtube Channel Bonus Items to be sold with Dead or Alive Paradise purchases in Japan 30th of March by Netherith In Japan, when you buy Dead or Alive Paradise from a certain shop you will also receive a bonus item for free. Here is a list of the selected shops/vendors and what item you would receive: Dead or Alive Paradise is released in North America 30th of March by Netherith Dead or Alive Paradise is released in North America for the PSP. Rejoice be for those who have PSPs, I hope the breast physics are fixed... WIN A PSP WITH DEAD OR ALIVE PARADISE GAME AND RARE KASUMI STATUE 30th of March by Netherith This competition is open for GAME.co.uk account holders only. For more information, please check: www.game.co.uk/lowdown.aspx?lid=7717 Tecmo Europe Website Launched 15th of March by Netherith TECMO Europe's official website is launched. Link to the website Tomonobu Itagaki announces his new development team 4th of March by Netherith Dead Or Alive Creator Tomonobu Itagaki announces his new Studio Name; Valhalla Game Studios. Named after ; Odin's hall of warriors and heroes in the afterlife of Norse mythology. Other articles on this subject are as follows: From Spong After a litigation process with Tecmo that ended recently, it now seems the Dead or Alive creator is ready to wax lyrical again - his new outfit is called Valhalla Game Studios, and is currently manned by 50 people. Itagaki will take a more administrative role as Chief Technical Officer, with ex-Tecmo's Satoru Kanematsu heading the team's work. The self-proclaimed rockstar has plans to expand the studio, but said he doesn't want to have a "mega-studio" with hundreds of people. About his new game, Itagaki was coy however - "I won't say where we are right now, but I believe it will be a little bit like nothing anyone has ever seen." From 1up. It's been a nearly two years since Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden guru Tomonobu Itagaki left Tecmo and sued his former employer. "It's already been two years? I haven't been playing around or anything," he said in an interview printed in this week's edition of Famitsu magazine. "I've been working on new game concepts, .... '' ''where he's running the development department and handling game design. The studio is being run by Satoshi Kanematsu, Itagaki's ex-comrade at Tecmo and the guy behind franchises like Monster Hunter and Rygar.... '' ''50 people working for two years can produce something better than 100 people working for one year... '' For Itagaki, leaving Tecmo and joining Kanematsu at Valhalla all comes down to creative freedom...but once money enters the picture, you start neglecting the things that're most important and the equation winds up unsolvable. My friends and I went independent because we were wasting our time wrangling with issues like that." ... ''One thing's for sure, though: It's not going to be another fighting game. "I already made Dead or Alive, the best fighting game in the world, in my last company," the ever-modest Itagaki commented. "Trying to compete against my own daughter wouldn't be worth the fight. Fighting games are kind of at another dead end right now, but you could say the genre would've died ages ago if DOA wasn't around. We saw ourselves as a counterbalance to the fighting-game norm back then, and without that sort of presence in the genre, it's just going to keep shrinking in size. Someone needs to step up and change things." '' ''"Dead or Alive 3 was the best game I made saleswise -- it did two million copies," he said. "For this game, I'd like to at least double that and get four million people to play it. You have games selling 10 million these days, after all, so I don't think throwing out the four-million figure's that outrageous." Category:Dead or Alive Wiki